Irresistible
by xoNicolaxox
Summary: It started off as a fling but will Max and Zoe finally give into their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first Zax fanfiction. I'll probably update every Sunday as best I can. The first 2 chapters are really boring but the story will get better! Please R&R I love hearing what you all think of my stories! Sorry it's so short! I'm also sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes English isn't my best subject! Nicola xox**

_Max's POV_

She's beautiful. Every time I see her my heart beats that little bit more. How good she is with her patients, the way she is everyone's friend but can also mark her authority with us all.

Her good looks are just an added bonus. Her silky brown hair is gorgeous, her low cut dresses are so distracting and her backside…well, let's just say it's her biggest asset.

She is the most amazing woman I've ever met and I never thought I'd hear myself say this…but I've fallen for her. I've got no chance though. A consultant and a porter. It's quite funny actually. Dr Zoe Hanna. She's irresistible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry this one's really short as well but this story will get better I have loads of ideas! Please R&R! Nicola xox**

_Zoe's POV_

He's so charming. And I must admit he's very good looking too. He makes me feel really special. I suppose that makes me sound like a teenage girl with a crush but hey…you only live once.

He's so cheeky. The way he flirts with me during our shifts, buys me flowers and makes me feel wanted.

It's just a dream though. For a start I'm like goodness knows how much older than him and he's a porter. I normally go for rich consultants and surgeons not…porters. But despite all that I've fallen for him. Fallen harder than I could ever imagine. Max Walker. He's irresistible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. The fourth should be finished and uploaded before Casualty on Sunday night. Please review I want to know if you're liking this and would like me to continue it for a while! Nicola xox**

As Zoe walked out of her office the red phone rang. She calmly walked over and answered it, carefully contemplating what to do once she'd put it back down. Looking at her phone which was still on a call with Guy Self, she hung up and walked over to Lily.

'Lily, they need a doctor at a helicopter crash, can you tell the team that I'll be going' After that Zoe just walked to the staffroom not listening to Lily's reply. She knew that she could loose her job for this but she didn't care. As she was opening the locker, she felt a presence appear behind her.

'Should you not send someone else?' Max was concerned. He didn't want Zoe to get hurt but he didn't want her to know that.

'You do your job and I'll do mine' She said storming past him and out the staffroom. Max had no choice but to watch her go and hope she didn't do anything reckless.

10 minutes later Zoe was sitting in the back of the ambulance, unknown to Jeff and Mac, absolutely terrified. She looked at her phone and smiled as she saw she had a text from Max.

_Be careful. I would preferably like to have you in my bed tonight in one piece ;) Max x_

This caused Zoe to smile which didn't go unnoticed by Jeff.

'Aww. Zo has a llooovveerrr'

'What? Eh..no..' Zoe looked down to hide the fact she was blushing and sent a reply.

_Don't worry I'll definitely be in your bed tonight ;) and I might even stay the night! Zoe x_

'Right. Here we are' Mac said as he stepped out the ambulance. Zoe jumped out and stood shocked at the sight before her. All the emergency services crowded around a helicopter which had clearly crashed at the bottom of a very unstable cliff. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of some rocks falling down the cliff. Grabbing the medical bag, she ran towards the helicopter and started to climb in. She suddenly noticed that Jeff had followed her.

'What the hell are you playing at Zoe?!'

'She needs me Jeff I'll be fine' Zoe then slid over to the girl, Jess.

'You shouldn't be here should you?' Jess asked as calmly as she could given the current situation.

'No. but you need me right now more than anyone else' At that point more and more rocks were starting to fall down the cliff.

'Zoe get out of there now!' Jeff shouted, not wanting his friend to be trapped.

'Just go Jeff I'll be okay!' There was a rumble and as he jumped back the helicopter was drowned in rocks.

'Zoe!' Jeff shouted into the dark. After he had shouted, there was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! A nice long one for you all. I'll write the fifth when I'm in Belfast and upload it on Thursday/Friday when I'm back. Please keep reviewing I love to hear what you think! And enjoy Casualty tonight I'm really looking forward to it! Nicola xox**

'Have you not heard? Zoe's trapped in the helicopter' As soon as those words had left Tess' mouth, Max's head shot up. He couldn't digest that what she had just said could possibly be true. He ran out of resus as subtly as he could manage and slammed the door of his 'office'. Sliding down the door, he let his emotions take over and felt a single tear fall down his face. He knew he should have protested more when she said she was going. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

_Back At The Helicopter_

Zoe sat talking to Jess. They were still trapped in the helicopter, Jess' condition worsening by the minute and Zoe finding it harder and harder to stay conscious.

'So go on then what's his name?' From their time together they had found out a lot about each other and Jess knew that every time Zoe looked at her phone, she was silently hoping there was a message from her 'secret lover'.

'Max' Zoe had finally given in. Up until now she hadn't told a sole about her and Max and now, she was telling a complete stranger in a helicopter. But she knew Jess wouldn't let slip; they trusted each other.

'And nobody knows?'

'Nope' Zoe shook her head and sighed. 'I don't particularly like being the hospital gossip. Which, if it gets out, it will be'

'Why? Why would it definitely be gossip?' Jess could sense Zoe needed someone to talk to.

'Because for a start I'm like…I don't know…20 years older than him and he's a porter. Everyone knows I usually go for the rich consultants and surgeons'

'But all the rich consultants and surgeons have broke your heart in the past right? Maybe Max won't'

'It's not even serious anyway. Just a fling' Zoe looked down as she felt a silent tear fall down her face.

'Now. We both know that that isn't true' Jess put her hand on Zoe's for reassurance. 'Promise me that if you get out of here you'll tell him how you really feel. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or next month, or even next year. Just at some point, before you loose your chance at proper happiness'

Zoe lifted her head every so slightly and nodded. 'Just for you'

They suddenly heard Jeff shout from somewhere outside. 'Right Zoe, we've found a way to get you out. Just hang in there for a few more minutes' Zoe inhaled a deep breath and watched as Jess began to fade in and out of consciousness. The girl wouldn't make it. Zoe knew that. But she was going to try damn hard to save her for as long as she could.

_Back in Holby ED_

Max had finally reappeared after hiding in his 'office' for an hour. He hadn't stopped thinking about Zoe since Tess gave them the news. He was standing at reception when Charlie took the call and walked over.

'They're on their way. The girl's in a serious condition most probably not going to make it'

'What about Zoe?' Noel asked the question that was playing on the mind of every member of staff in the department. Max was glad someone other than him had asked the question but he wasn't sure he want to know that answer.

'She was conscious the whole time she was in the helicopter but collapsed pretty much as soon as she got out' Charlie looked around at the worried faces of his friends and colleagues. 'She'll be fine. You know our Zo she's strong'

While everyone else got back to work, Max stood at reception waiting for the impending arrival. Only a few minutes before they arrived, Tess told him to move a patient to Keller.

'But Tess I..' As he tried to protest he was cut short. He knew he was going to have to go whether he liked it or not.

'Go and do your job Max!' And with that Tess stormed away. Max sighed and took one last sad look at the ED entrance before heading to Keller with the patient.

Max arrived back downstairs half an hour later and the first thing he did was look for Zoe. He saw her enter a cubicle with Charlie. Probably to stitch the cut on her head, he thought. He waited 10 minutes until Charlie left and snuck into the cubicle. Zoe was sitting on the edge of the bed and immediately looked up at Max as he walked in.

'Max' She breathed. She was so happy to see him. She tapped the bed beside her and Max took this as his cue and sat beside her.

'Zoe I..' He was suddenly stopped by Zoe throwing her arms around his neck. He sub-consciously wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

'I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. God I couldn't even save her' Max knew she was crying. He soothingly rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

'You done what you thought was right and you tried everything to save her' Zoe lifted her head a little from where it was resting on Max's shoulder and kissed him. Not a kiss of passion and lust but a soft kiss of caring and love. They slowly pulled away as Tess walked into the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her.

'Are you two..?' She asked pointing between them. Zoe just simply nodded and rested her head back on Max's shoulder. She promised Jess she would tell him how she felt and that was a promise she wasn't prepared to break. But she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to lay her heart on the line for it just to be broken all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading this story so far. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Any constructive criticism is welcome and feel free to PM about anything, concerning the story or not! BTW any thoughts are in Italics. Nicola xox**

She watched him from reception. She watched him flirt with the fit, young blonde waiting to be seen. _Come on Zoe you are not jealous! It's not even like you're serious about him is it? Aaahh I don't know! _She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed Charlie standing beside her.

'Zoe? You alright?'

'Hmm..? Yeah I'm fine' Zoe took one last glance at Max before walking off. _Maybe he doesn't feel anything for me. Maybe to him it's just sex. _She walked outside and lit a cigarette but immediately put it out and walked back inside after spotting Max. _Why is she ignoring me? What the bloody hell have I done now? _He sighed and leaned against the wall, lighting his cigarette. It was going to be a long day.

_._

After a long, hard shift, all the staff - well most - of Holby ED were downing drinks in the pub. The boys spotted a group of girls at the bar but their eyes were fixed on the tall blonde in the middle.

'God I would kill to have her in my bed tonight' Cal's eyes moved down her body and stopped at her bum.

'I know right' Max was also staring at the same place unaware that Zoe was watching from the other side of the table, a jealous spark in her eyes. 'Bet you a tenner I can get her number. Twenty if I can get a kiss' His eyes looked at the mesmerised men around him - Cal, Noel, Fletch, Mac and Jeff.

'Ha. She's way out of your league mate'

'I've got more of a chance than you Jeffery believe me' Max smirked. 'Watch and learn boys, watch and learn' With that he stood up and made his way over to the girl. By this time all of the staff were watching his every move.

'What you having?' He asked once he had joined her.

'You preferably' She said with a smirk on her face.

'I'm Max'

'Leyla' Max's eyes were drawn to her cleavage which was quite hard not to stare at in that dress. 'And you don't have to buy me a drink to get me into bed. I happen to think you're quite fit'

'I can say the same about you'

'You have a pen?' Max handed her a pen and she grabbed his hand, writing her phone number on it. He glanced at the staff who were looking on in awe.

'I'll definitely be calling you'

'Here's a little something. Just so you're sure to remember' The next thing he knew, Leyla's lips were on his. He kissed her back with just as much fire as she was giving.

Zoe on the other hand was feeling hurt and stupid. She downed the last of her drink and made her excuses. Standing up, she grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She looked back at Max who had just pulled away from the kiss. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Zoe broke that contact and walked out, hoping he didn't see the hurt and anger lurking behind her eyes. The last thing she needed was pity from a womaniser like him.

'I should get going now. I'll call you in the morning' Max smiled at Leyla and walked back to the table. 'You lot owe me thirty quid tomorrow'

'How do we owe you thirty?!' Fletch and Mac exclaimed.

'Because I said ten for her number and twenty for a kiss. That equals thirty' He smirked and walked to the door. 'I'll be expecting £150 tomorrow' He walked outside and desperately looked around for Zoe. Suddenly he spotted her leaning against her car, fag in hand and wiping away the tearstains from her face. Max carefully walked over to her, standing about an inch away.

'Zoe' His voice was soft and caring, exactly the voice Zoe didn't want to hear right there and then.

'Sod off Max' She threw her cigarette away and furiously wiped away her tears, going to open her car door. She was stopped by Max grabbing her wrist. Turning to face him, she pulled her arm away.

'What's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me all day and now you've stormed off crying. Is it because of the girl in there?' He searched her face for answers but all he got was tears.

'How stupid was I to think you actually cared about me. How stupid was I to think that this could be more than just sex'

'What the bloody hell are you on about Zo?' Max was genuinely confused.

'Don't call me that!' She glared at him and turned back to her car, opening the door.

'I do care about you. I really do'

'Well you have a funny way of showing. In there snogging another girls face of'

'What's your problem with it? I didn't think we were serious anyway' Zoe suddenly snapped and turned around.

'I've fallen in love with you, you selfish twat!' She stared at him and her tone softened. 'I've fallen in love with you' Zoe sniffed back the tears threatening to fall and quickly got into her car, speeding away. All Max could do was sit on the curb and think. Think about what he had done and think about how to make it up to the woman he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I decided to split this into 2 chapters. The next will hopefully be up this time next week! Please keep reviewing! Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes! Nicola xox**

The next few days were hell for Max. He'd sent Zoe several bunches of flowers but found them all in the bin by the end of every shift. She was acting like he didn't exist and it was killing him. Every night since that dreadful argument he had cried himself to sleep. Robyn had noticed his mood change and was hounding him to tell her what was wrong. He was sick of people asking what was wrong. All he wanted was for Zoe to be his again. And he wouldn't stop until she was.

.

When Zoe walked into the office to get ready to start the Saturday night shift - the shift of the living dead - she found a note on her desk. She was just about to read it when Tess walked into the office.

'Hiya. What can I do for you?'

'I was just wondering how you are? I know you and Max have had some sort of argument' Tess perched on the edge of Zoe's desk, looking at her with a sad smile.

'I'm fine. And whatever gave you that idea?' She smiled falsely in an attempt to reassure her older colleague.

'Max has been walking around with his face tripping him all week and looks like he's about to punch someone and you…you've been quieter than usual'

'It's nothing' Zoe gave in and lent on the desk beside Tess. 'It was just an argument. People have them all the time'

'An argument about wh..' She thought for a minute and put two and two together. 'This happened when you both left the pub after Max went up to that girl didn't it' Zoe simply nodded which earned a pity filled look from Tess.

'It was a mistake. All of it. He doesn't care about me' She looked to the ground and studied her shoes.

'Not that it probably matters anymore but he didn't call her. I heard him giving the number to Cal and telling him he could have her' Zoe immediately looked up and caught Tess' eye.

'Really? He didn't call her?'

'Nope' Tess picked up the note and read it aloud. 'Meet me at 10. You know where. Max x' Zoe took the note and rolled it into a ball, throwing it into the bin.

'I guess that means you're not going then'

'I wouldn't give him the time of day. It'll be out of pity. He'll feel guilty because I spilt my heart out to him in the middle of the car park'

'What do you mean?' Tess put a comforting arm around Zoe's shoulders.

'I told him I've fallen in love with him…and I have. And I hate the fact I have'

'I think you should at least hear him out. Anyway it'll get you away from here for a while won't it'

'Yeah I suppose…' She watched the nurse head to the door. 'Thanks' Tess just nodded and smiled in return, walking out the office. Zoe walked over and took the note out of the bin reading it over and over. What she couldn't get over was the kiss at the end. _Does he really care about me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and Ethan walking in.

'Dr Hanna could you help me with a patient please?'

'Yeah course I'll be out in a minute' Zoe watched Ethan shut the door before looking at the note again and sticking it to the edge of her computer screen. She took one last look at it before grabbing her stethoscope and walking out into the madness of the Emergency Department.

.

Zoe checked her watch for the millionth time that shift. She already had butterflies in her stomach.

_9:45pm._

She still hadn't decided whether she should go or not. Walking into her office, the first thing she noticed was a single white rose on her desk - her favourite flower. She walked closer and spotted a note attached to it. _I know you probably don't want to see me. But this is me begging you to come. Max xx _Zoe smiled to herself. _2 kisses. Maybe he does care. _She thought. She picked up the rose and set it in the holder she kept her pens in. It certainly brightened up her desk. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed.

_9;55pm. _

Zoe walked out the office and past reception where she got a 'good luck' look from Tess who knew exactly where she was heading. She simply replied with a slight nod of her head and headed up the stairs. Upon reaching the door of Max's 'office' Zoe froze. She didn't know exactly what she was going to find inside or what Max was going to say to her. That scared her. After taking a deep breath she cautiously opened the door and was stunned, but pleasantly surprised, with the sight before her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. It's quite short and I'm not completely happy with it but it'll have to do. Please review I love hearing what you think! Any ideas you may have would be much appreciated! Enjoy. Nicola xox**

Zoe slowly closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, her eyes fixed on Max the whole time. He was standing in the middle of the dimmed room holding a bunch of flowers. On closer inspection she noticed it was a bunch of roses - a mixture of white and red. Max took a few cautious steps forward and handed the flowers to Zoe. She took them and looked up at him.

'They're gorgeous Max' She took a step forward. 'What's all this for?'

'I need to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you'

'Max I…' She was immediately cut off by Max's index finger resting on her lips. No man had ever had this effect on her - not even Nick Jordan.

'Just let me speak' He took Zoe's hand in his and looked straight into her eyes. 'From the first moment I set eyes on you I fancied you. I wanted so badly for you to be mine. Well…actually at first I just wanted you in my bed but anyway' Max smiled when Zoe chuckled at this comment. 'I've never sent anyone flowers before so that just proves that you mean something to me. When I started falling for you it scared me. I'm a skint porter and you're a beautiful consultant. I thought that maybe you'd think I was using you for money or sex or something. I thought 'Why the hell would she want to be with me when she can have any rich consultant or surgeon she wants'. I should never have gone up to that girl and I certainly shouldn't of kissed her. I know I've probably ruined any chance of there being an us but Zoe Hanna I have fallen in love with you. Fallen harder than I could ever imagine and I'm truly, truly sorry'

They stood for what felt like an eternity staring into each others eyes until Max broke the silence that had come upon them.

'Well?…Look, I know I've don-' He was cut off by Zoe's lips on his. The kiss was short but full of love, exactly what he wanted.

'Does this mean I'm forgiven?' Zoe felt a smile creep onto her face.

'No. It means I've forgotten. You've still got a lot of making up to so Mr' Max smiled and kissed Zoe, putting his hands on her waist.

'I should get back before the Iron Lady has my head' Max laughed and nodded.

'Yeah you probably should'

'I expect to see you at mine tonight. 6 on the dot and not one minute later' Zoe smirked and cautiously opened the door, looking around the corridor.

'Oh don't you worry. I'll definitely be there' He smiled watching her walk out the door. 'You might want to put those in water Dr Hanna' Max said pointing to the flowers. She glanced back at him and grinned before walking down the stairs back to the chaos of the ED.


End file.
